Enchantments
Enchanting allows players to enchant their armour, pickaxes, hoes, shears, swords and bows to make them stronger than they already are, and grant their equipment with specific buffs and stat boosts. Enchanting is different from vanilla Minecraft, as enchantments can reach up to level 64. To reach max level enchantments, a player must surround their enchanting table with bookshelves (5×5 square that is 2 blocks high, with the table in the center) with nothing between the bookshelves and the enchanting table. A player can alternatively use an enchanted bookshelf, equal to 15 normal bookshelves, to levels higher than 64, up to 128. 4 Enchanted Bookshelves and 4 Regular Bookshelves. It is possible to enchant weapons at this level. In the enchantment table menu, you are given three different enchantments to choose from when placing an enchantable item in the item slot. The first is the cheapest, but the weakest, the second is stronger but more expensive, and the final one is the most expensive but has the strongest enchantment, with the possibility of obtaining more than one enchantment. It is possible to obtain enchantments without using an enchantment table, such as crafting recipes from Collections, an Anvil and an Enchanted Book, and the Auction House (for obtaining enchanted books). Once an item is enchanted, it can no longer be used at the enchanting table, and placing more enchantments on the item requires an anvil and an enchanted book. Books can be enchanted at an enchanting table the same way as equipment can. The more times an enchantment has been added to an item, the more Exp the anvil requires. Enchanted books are either made from various collection's recipes, or enchanted at an enchantment table using a book. The crafted enchantment books are one level lower than the highest level unless the max level is I. Additionally, most enchantment with max level V has a level VI book from the Dark Auction. These are all enchantments in Skyblock as of now, as well as the corresponding equipment and the max level possible of each enchantment. *ADD exp levels to acquire enchantments and farming and mining collection recipes Efficient Book Combining The more times an item is combined in an anvil, the more experience it costs to combine it again. Due to this, it is highly recommended to get all the books you need, then combining all the one with the lowest total combinations. So if you have 4 books, instead of enchanting all of them onto one book (which would require the base item to have 3 upgrades on it), you should combine the books into two upgraded pairs (1+1 & 1+1), then combine those (causing the base item to have only 2 upgrades). If done properly, the final cost of upgrading a weapon to max enchantments can be under half. Another small thing to note when combining books is that just switching the order they are being combined can change the cost, so before combining books always see if swapping books around lowers the cost. Sword Bow Armor Tools Fishing Rod Enchantment Table Levels The cheapest way to get most enchantments to level V (or their highest outside of special books) it to use an Enchantment Table. However, the key when doing so is to not waste XP by using an enchantment table that takes 60 levels when you could get it with a table at level 24. This is done by adding/removing bookshelves (use an item with silk touch to avoid destroying them). This is a condensed table of the enchantment tables that shows enchantments by type, sorted by min level, showing only the max level, to facilitate adding enchantments at an Enchantment Table. If a high level book exists, it's possible to get a higher level, but not inside the Enchantment table (see Special Enchanted Books section). Swords Bows Armor Tools Note: "All" does not include the hoe. Fishing Rod Special Enchanted Books (Level VI) Unlike normal enchantments, the top level of many enchants - usually Level VI - cannot be found on the Enchantment Table, and cannot be made by combining two level V books. They are instead obtained by special means. In cases where enchantments don't normally go to level V, the top level enchant maybe be smaller than VI (ex: Life Steal IV, which normally only goes up to III). Some Enchantments are also only obtainable outside of the Enchantment Table, which are also listed here. While listed in enchantment tables, this table lets you see how to get these books by category. Category:Mechanics Category:Content